


What Goes On Tour

by jovialien



Category: AAR, All American Rejects
Genre: AAR - Freeform, All American Rejects - Freeform, Author is cracked, Crack, Gen, Halloween lasts all November right?, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many theories about when or why it might happen, or even where, but this was not one the boys had their money on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses, either for the lateness or the content. I moved house and I fear I left my marbles at the old house...

“So,” Chris says, breathing hard and shifting the baseball bat in his hand. “Zombie apocalypse. Not just a theory.”

Next to him, Mike nods, pressing a hand against his chest and trying to get his breath back from a spectacular blow to his stomach. “Who knew?”

“Least we have each other, right?” Tyson groans from the passenger seat, hands braced against the dash and bad knee held as still as he can as Nick accelerates, Big Boobs crashing through another line of undead fangirls and away from the concert. He doesn't dare look left or right, or try to figure out which of the other bands are managing to make their escape. The main tour buses are lumbering beasts with just too many weak points, too many ways in for grasping hands, and whilst Wentz has often joked about being dipped in chocolate and thrown to the fangirls, Ty's pretty sure this isn't what he had in mind.

Dexter barks in agreement, curled up between Chris and Mike and growling softly with every bump. Scratching his head, Chris nods at him. “Damn right buddy, you did a good job, didn't you boy? Gave us all plenty of warning, didn't you.”

Nick curses as he skids the van around a corner and takes out another group of zombies, their grey eyes leering as though the van's full of prime rib. “Whod've thought it would start at fucking Warped though? Seriously, my money was on some research lab, not a dodgy hot dog van.”

“GM foods,” Mike mutters, his head thrown back against the wall of the van. “Gotta watch out for the Frankenweenie.”

Ty sniggers, in spite of the pain in his leg, and that's all it takes, the whole lot of them laughing in fear and relief, Dexter looking at them all as though they've gone mad before jumping and scuttling his way to the front of the van to curl on on Ty's lap and look out the window. 

Honestly, humans make no sense to him, especially this lot with their obsession with howling and banging around. And the strange girls who kept pulling faces at him and letting him nibble their fingers. Still, they bring food and scratch his belly and point strange devices at him and say cheese a lot so really, it's not that bad a life.

It beats being a test subject in a biological weapons research lab, that's for sure...


End file.
